Just for women
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Matsumoto takes Momo to a stripping club! But uh oh, what happens when Toushiro sees a man stripping in front of his girlfriend? And did Unohana just grope a man's chest? HitsuHina! PLEASE R&R!


I do not own Bleach. Please visit my profile, and leave me a review!

* * *

Momo didn't even think twice! Her heart began to pound faster and faster. She stood in front of the club that said **WOMEN ONLY! **Rangiku had a smirk on her face as she held a bottle of Sake. Nanao looked a bit confused, even though she really wanted to enter the club. Yumichika was extremely eager to get in and _watch. _Yachiru just stood there, guessing if she knows what this place is since she never seen it nor heard of it before.

The taichous had a meeting today but the fuku-taichous and everyone else had the day off. Some shinigamis went to the world of the living while others just stayed here. It has been a few months since the Arrancar War. Everyone wants to get rid of their memoir. The memoir that showed rather than told about how there was blood everywhere and how many died. They all wanted to get rid of that by having some fun, for once. Most of them went to bars, while others came here...

"What the heck is this?" asked Yachiru, tilting her head to the side.

Matsumoto began to giggle, slightly crazy. "It's a strip club. But not any strip club. Only men strip here..."

Yumichika quickly got a mirror out and began to look at himself, Nanao fixed her glasses nervously, and Momo blushed. Yachiru, again, was confused.

"Huh? Why would we want to see naked men?"

"Because it's fun...and they'll give you candy."

Yachiru's frown quickly rose to a smile and she began to jump up and down eagerly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go let's go let's go!"

Before they could've entered, they felt someone else's presence. They turned around and saw Isane coming with her taichou. This must of meant that the taichou meeting was over. Momo gulped. Oh she wished that he wouldn't be looking for her now...!

"Sorry we're late!" Isane said.

"No worries let's go in!" Rangiku said enthusiastically.

"What is this place, Isane?" Unohana asked her fuku-taichou.

Isane stiffened. "Uhhh...well...it's a place that women, and Yumichika, enjoy coming to. You'll find out what it really is when we go inside Taichou."

Unohana nodded and walked behind the other shinigamis.

* * *

Toushirou walked towards fifth division with his slight stoic face. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, but there was still no response. He opened the door and looked inside. She wasn't there, just like his lazy fuku-taichou. He sighed and closed the door.

"Hey kid, have you seen my sweet little Nanao?"

Toushirou's eyebrow twitched.

"How would I know? I'm looking for Momo."

Shunsui smirked. "Looking for your little girlfriend, heh?"

The young taichou blushed an glared at him. He left, still searching for Momo, and Shunsui followed him.

* * *

Momo's eyes widened. This place looked like a bar but with a large stage. There was a female bartender behind a large counter. There was only a long table that was near the stage.

"Come on! Let's take a seat!" Rangiku yelled.

She really wanted this to start! She sat down and began to giggle. Nanao sat next to her, followed by Yumichika, Yachiru, Momo, Isane, and then Unohana.

"We're going to watch a show?"

"Yes, taichou." Isane answered.

The female taichou sat back and waited for the show to start so she can enjoy it. Isn't that what you do when you're going to see a live show? Suddenly, the lights turn off but blue spotlights appeared on the stage. Then, eight men appeared, all wearing shinigamis clothing. Their heads were down, so you couldn't really see their faces. Quickly, a beat began to play and they began to move around, still looking down. But then, they began to dance sexually to the song.

**Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

**Take em' to the chorus**

**Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

Momo's eyes widened as they got near. Her face was redder than an apple. She never seen anything like this. The men had taken their shirts off and they threw it across the room. Rangiku screamed on wanting to catch one. They were now facing their audience. They all had freaking hot-ass eight packs! Seductively, they walked down the stage and were soon very close to the girls, and Yumichika. Suddenly, they ripped their pants off. Now, they were dancing in tight ass underwear.

Rangiku began to scream how fine one of their ass's was and she slapped it. The man just smiled and winked at her. Yumichika touched another one's chest and smiled dreamingly. It was so hard. The man, who thought was a woman instead of a man, loved it and started to dance in front of him more seductively. Yumichika began to yell like an idiot.

Isane had already fainted before one of them got to her. Unohana blinked as one of them bit his bottom lip. The taichou blushed madly. To her surprise, this was the first time she ever blushed. Nanao began to sweat and she blew hair with her hand. Damn, the room temperature rose 50 more degrees! The man kept on swaying his hips in front of her. Yachiru looked bored though. That damn Rangiku lied to her! There was no candy. The guy that was in front of her was confused. Why was a little girl here?

Momo's face could've been mistaken for a tomato right now. The man i nfront of her was only in his black, tight underwear. He was getting too close to her. The vice captain couldn't help but look at his groin area. OMG! She placed her hands flat on her face, but separated her fingers as she continued to look. His breasts began to move up and down, almost causing her to fall of the chair. Momo couldn't help but kind of smirk. Hey, you can't blame her! This was her first time coming here and her first time watching these type of perverted things.

* * *

Toushirou followed Momo's reiatsu. (Is that how you spell it?) Shunsui was doing the same thing, trying to find his sweet little Nanao. Unfortunately for Toushirou, Shunsui was following him. They were both soon in front of a club. Toushirou's eyebrows were furrowed confusingly. _Momo is in here? _He opened the door and looked inside. Suddenly, he's eyes widened as big as a watermelon. He couldn't believe his eyes, but he couldn't call them a liar at the same time. Why was a guy...dancing dirty...in front of...Momo?

"M-Momo?"

The brunette jumped up and turned around. Uh oh! The other girls, and Yumichika, turned around. Nanao's eyes widened as she saw her taichou looking at her.

"My...sweet...little...Nanao? Why?"

The fuku-taichou gulped and felt like slapping herself. But Momo felt like punching herself. Her eyes were widened, staring into his. He did not look happy...

"Sh-Shirou-chan? Uh...hi?"

His eyes narrowed angrily. "Momo, what the hell are you doing here? And why was he dancing to youl like that?"

She gulped. "I...I..."

Shit! She had no excuse of coming over here! She just followed Rangiku and this is where she lead her to. It wasn't her fault! But will Toushirou agree with that? The young captain turned around and left. Momo's eyes widened and she quickly ran after him. Meanwhile, Rangiku continued enjoying the show along with Unahana and Yumichika. Isane was still unconscious and Nanao was next to her captain, which had a break down. Momo was outside, but did not see a glimpse of her angry boyfriend.

* * *

Toushirou was in his office, doing nothing. He just stared through the window. His mind just kept on giving him that image he saw. Why would Momo do that to him? He heard the door open but did not bother at looking at who it was. Momo walked in slowly.

"Shirou-chan, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me..."

He still did not look at her as he responded. "You want me to be happy then? You want me to be happy about some random guy dancing in front of you, almost naked?"

Momo stared down sadly. She was on her knees...in front of him. Her tears were on the urge of coming out. She placed her head on top of his lap and began to sob.

"I'm so sorry Shirou-chan! I never meant to hurt you like that. Please, forgive me."

But Momo did not notice that he was smirking. He placed his hand on top of her head and began to stroke it. Momo stopped and looked up at him.

"You aren't mad?"

Toushirou sighed. "I decided to forgive you, but I'm still not happy about it."

She pouted, then thought of one of her plans on making Toushirou happy again.

"Then, I'm going to make you happy one way or another."

Momo got up and closed the window and the curtains. Toushirou thought of one of her plans, and then stopped at a certain one. OH NO! Not again! Momo stood in front of him, smiling innocently at him. Toushirou began to blush.

"M-Momo...you better not..."

Too late! Momo began to open her shirt and Toushirou's eyes widened. Oh shit! Here comes the hormones... Momo's shirt was soon on the floor and then she took off her bra. His eyes were bigger than before. Momo smiled as she sat on his lap, topless.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked him innocently.

Toushirou couldn't help but just..._stare. _Hyorinmaru almost had a dragon-heart attack!

"Are you still mad?" she asked again. "I didn't tell you that out of all the men I saw out there, you are the hottest one."

Toushirou was just blushing. Momo giggled and kissed his lips. They both dropped to the floor and began to get nude...

This was going to be their first...

* * *

Yumichika giggled. The man, which still did not find out that the shinigami was a man, was licking his neck. The soul reaper began to moan and yelp. Meanwhile, Yachiru was watching everything in disgust.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! THERE'S A GUY LICKING ANOTHER GUY'S NECK!"

The stripper stopped and his eyes widened. He looked at Yumichika, and then at Yachiru.

"This is a man?" he asked, pointing at Yumichika.

Yachiru nodded. The stripper stared until...

"OMG! WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU'RE A GUY!?"

Yumichika nodded and the guy threw him off of his lap. He then ran to the bathroom, crying his skinny ass off.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE!? YOU IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU IGNORE THIS BEAUTIFUL PERSON!?"

Meanwhile, Rangiku was still enjoying the performane...with Unohana. Both girls were drunk. The taichou was on stage, groping some guy's chest. And Isane was still unconscious...

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!  
_**


End file.
